Stoli and Sexpenders
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. Por tres años, Bella ha mantenido su atracción por su amigo, Edward, en secreto. Pero cuando él se muestra en clases usando un par de oh-tan-sexy tirantes, su control comienza a fallar. TRADUCCION.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es TKegl, yo sólo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is TKegl, I just translate.**

**Thank you for let me translate TKegl!**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Stoli and Sexpenders::..<strong>

**Bella POV**

Debí haber sido capaz de controlarme a mi misma… de resistir las urgencias que he estado ignorando desde el primer día que conocí a Edward Cullen hace casi tres años.

Debí... pero llevaba esos malditos tirantes.

¿Cómo puede una chica resistirse a eso?

Edward siempre había tenido su propio estilo… como se espera de un estudiante de Arte. Un día se mostró en clases usando una pajarita a rayas y un chaleco… el siguiente una camiseta de botones a cuadros y unos Converse teñidos. Eran cosas que hacían a Edward, Edward… y una de las cosas que lo hacían irresistible para mí.

Ambos éramos estudiantes en la Universidad de Washington y en nuestro primer semestre el destino intervino y se aseguró de que él y yo teníamos todas las clases juntos. ¿Casualidad o destino? Todavía no había decidido, pero disfrutaba cada minuto de eso. Cuando entré a Literatura Contemporánea – nuestra tercera clase juntos – él me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Me estas siguiendo? ¿O yo te estoy siguiendo a ti?" preguntó.

Ahogué las mariposas de mi estomago y replique, "Estoy muy segura de que eres tu. Me he ocupado de esa cuestión con la seguridad del campus."

Se rió, y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Por alguna razón, parecía disfrutar mucho de mi compañía y llegue a la conclusión de que había algo más en Edward que su sexy cabello revuelto color bronce, sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa derrite-bragas. Compartía su amor por el arte y la música conmigo y yo compartía mi pasión por la literatura con él. Estudiábamos juntos e íbamos a fiestas juntos, pero nunca cruzamos la línea de amigos a amigos con derechos.

Muy a mi pesar.

Por supuesto, debí haber estado feliz. Disfrutaba de mi amistad con Edward y el hecho era que probablemente se arruinaría si vagábamos por el reino de la desnudez.

Aunque la idea de Edward en el reino de la desnudez poseía cierto atractivo.

En su lugar, reprimí mi lujuria por Edward y me mantuve de forma segura en el área de la amistad. Por tres largos, no correspondidos, llenos de lujuria años.

Digamos que he gastado mucho en baterías.

Pero entonces, tres años después, mientras estaba sentada en la clase de fotografía que decidimos tomar juntos (intentamos escoger una al trimestre, para mantener la tradición viva), Edward entró y todo mi cuerpo ardió en llamas. Tragué saliva, viendo la gastada camiseta Stoli que sabía era su favorita. Incluso tenía algunas rasgaduras y puntadas que yo había cocido por petición de él – aunque yo hubiera preferido dejar los pequeños hoyos que dejaban entre ver su estómago y pecho. Su alborotado cabello estaba parcialmente escondido por un gorro negro y llevaba un par de Doc Martens negros, los cordones de la izquierda desatados.

Entonces estaban sus pantalones: negros, sueltos, de tiro bajo, la parte de abajo escondidas sin orden ni concierto dentro de esas botas… y un par de tirantes cayendo de su cintura.

Dios ayúdame. Mi boca realmente se hizo agua.

Ni siquiera podía hablar cuando se sentó junto a mí.

"Hola," dijo. "¿Pensaste sobre el trabajo?"

Edward y yo éramos pareja para nuestro primer trabajo de fotografía. Teníamos que hacer un retrato de nuestro compañero, mostrando algo significante sobre su personalidad. Ya habíamos decidido que retrataría a Edward en Olympic Sculpture Park con vistas a Puget Sound. Él amaba muchas de las esculturas de ahí, en particular una curvada pieza de metal naranja llamada 'Eagle'.

Así que, Edward era fácil.

¿Yo? No mucho. ¿Y como podía concentrarme en algo cuando Sexy en Tirantes estaba sentado a unos centímetros de distancia?

"¿Bella?" movió una mano frente a mi rostro. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Parpadeé, intentando aplacar mis calientes emociones. "Uh… nada… lo siento," murmuré. "Supongo que estaba soñando."

_En ti. En esos tirantes y nada más._

"¿Algo bueno?" preguntó, sonriendo y moviendo las cejas. Oh, si sólo supiera.

"Sólo deseaba que me regalarás esa camiseta," repliqué. Siempre le estaba pidiendo esa camiseta Stoli.

"¿Esta? Segura," se inclino para agarrar el borde e inhaló profundamente. Se rió. "No te la voy a dar. Es mi camiseta favorita."

Fruncí el ceño. "Bromeaba," murmuré.

"Como sea," dijo, quitándose el gorro de la cabeza y pasando los dedos por su cabello. "Tengo una idea para ti."

_Y yo tengo una idea para ti_. Dios estaba fuera de control.

"Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?" preguntó, y me di cuenta que había perdido totalmente cual era su idea.

"¿Sobre?"

"Sobre la biblioteca de la escuela," repitió, rodando los ojos. "Jasper me debe un favor y me dijo que me daría la llave para tomar las fotos ahí esta noche después de que la biblioteca cierre."

"¿En verdad?" pregunté, de hecho me gustaba la idea. "¿No se meterá en problemas?"

Edward bostezó, extendiéndose hasta que la camiseta Stoli se levanto un poco, revelando su musculoso estómago sobre la parte superior de sus pantalones.

Gah.

"Tenemos que ser cuidadosos para que no nos descubran, por supuesto," dijo, rascándose la barba que le había crecido en la mandíbula. "Pero no debería tomar mucho tiempo. Entraremos y saldremos sin que nadie se de cuenta."

Asentí. "Si, suena bien. Puedo tomarte las fotos hoy en la tarde, ¿cierto?"

Miró fuera de la ventana. "El clima se ve bien, para un cambio," dijo con ironía. "Así que si la lluvia se mantiene fuera, debería funcionar bien."

Después de clases nos detuvimos en Starbucks por unos sándwiches y unos cafés y esperamos el autobús en la línea de la costa, ya que muchas veces era más rápido que intentar manejar y encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento. El cielo nublado se había despejado un poco, con unos cuantos rayos de sol haciendo acto de presencia. Me gaste medio rollo en varias posiciones de Edward alrededor de 'Eagle', maravillándome por la forma en que el sol jugaba con los reflejos de su cabello. Miro en mi dirección una vez y creo que me atrapo mirando por que sostuvo mi mirada mucho más de normal antes de girarse abruptamente.

Genial.

Nos movimos a una fuente doble llamada 'Padre-Hijo' y posicione a Edward en varios lugares alrededor de la pieza, buscando el ángulo perfecto. A medida que el agua de una fuente subía, la otra caía, revelando primero la estatua del padre, después el hijo. Me las arregle para conseguir lo que pensé sería una interesante toma, con Edward posicionado entre las dos fuentes, sus brazos extendidos. Todavía tenía algunas tomas en mi rollo de blanco y negro, así que nos movimos a una serie de bancas de granito con forma de ojos. Edward se arrodillo y tome algunos perfiles de él mirando directo al ojo de granito, su expresión seria. De repente, parpadeó y se giro a mí con una gran sonrisa.

"Se sentía como en un concurso de miradas," explico. "Creo que perdí."

Nos reímos y comenzamos a caminar hacía la parada del autobús. Mirándolo por la esquina de mi ojo, no pude resistir agarrar uno de sus tirantes, estirando ligeramente.

"Así que, ¿Cuándo los conseguiste?" pregunté en broma.

"¿Huh?" preguntó distraídamente antes de bajar la vista. "Oh, Alice me los dio." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Ridículo?"

Sacudí la cabeza y me sonroje, para mi mortificación. "No… no son ridículos," me las arreglé para decir.

Edward estaba en silencio y después de un momento le lancé un vistazo. Él me estaba mirando con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza como para despejarse. "Nada. Es sólo que…" comenzó. "No es nada," repitió, girando a medida que al autobús se acercaba. "¿Quieres comer algo? Tenemos que matar algunas horas antes de que la biblioteca cierre."

"Seguro," me encogí de hombros.

Escogimos una pizza y unas cuantas cervezas mientras esperábamos que pasaran las horas. Tuvimos nuestra usual conversación sobre escuela y familia y amigos… pero no pude evitar sentir que algo era… diferente. De vez en cuando miraba a Edward estudiándome casi con confusión. No podía explicarlo, y él insistía en que no pasaba nada, pero era como si el aire se hiciera más pesado a nuestro alrededor.

Y no estaba ayudándome a intentar luchar contra mis pensamientos llenos de lujuria.

Finalmente, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca bajo la luz de la luna llena y las lámparas a lo largo del campus. Edward estaba atípicamente callado y yo estaba preocupada que de alguna forma se hubiera enterado de mi secreto y lo hiciera sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, no sabía como preguntar sin parecer idiota.

Jasper nos estaba esperando fuera de la biblioteca. Nos saludo con una sonrisa antes de darle un juego de llaves a Edward.

"Si te atrapan, es mi culo, amigo," advirtió. "Entonces que no te atrapen."

Edward se rió y se lo aseguró, después me guío a la pequeña puerta. Caminamos a través de la pequeña oficina y del vestíbulo principal, pasando el escritorio de información y la sección de publicaciones periódicas.

"Creo que la sección de literatura tiene sentido," susurro Edward cuando caminábamos a las escaleras. "Tercer piso, ¿cierto?"

Asentí. "¿Por qué estamos susurrando?" susurré.

Edward sonrió. "Por la costumbre, supongo."

Me reí y el sonido hizo un eco inquietante en todo el oscuro y silencioso espacio. Me hice muy consciente de Edward caminando a mi lado, su brazo rozando el mío de vez en cuando, enviando una carga de electricidad por mis terminaciones nerviosas. Para el tiempo en que llegamos a la sección de Literatura en el tercer piso, mi corazón latía locamente y mis palmas estaban sudadas.

Edward dejo su mochila en el suelo y saco su cámara. "Tal vez… ¿sosteniendo un libro?" sugirió. Así que con manos temblorosas saque Sensatez y Sentimiento de la estantería, abriéndolo y recargándome contra los pilares mientras pretendía leer. Escuche a Edward disparar algunas tomas, y la idea de que él me viera hacía que el pelo se me pusiera de punta.

"Pareces tensa," dijo silenciosamente.

Le lancé una mirada. "En verdad no me gusta que me tomen fotos," expliqué.

Edward frunció el ceño, entonces alcanzó su mochila y manoseo alrededor un poco. Eventualmente, saco un pequeño frasco plateado. Giró la tapa y me lo ofreció. Lo olí y arrugué la nariz.

Edward se rió. "Sólo un poco," me alentó, "para relajarte."

Sorbí un poco, haciendo una mueca cuando el líquido quemo bajando por mi estómago, entonces tome otro trago, esperando que mitigara mis nervios.

Tosí un poco. "¿Qué es esto?"

Edward sonrió. "Stoli, por supuesto."

Me reí entre dientes. "Por supuesto."

Edward tomo un par de tragos del frasco antes de ofrecérmelo de nuevo. Se bajo un poco más suave en esa ocasión y sentí como me relajaba, mis miembros se sentían sueltos y lánguidos.

Raro. No había tomado mucho vodka. Aunque tome cerveza en la pizzería… sólo un par… o tres. Pero entonces Edward había ordenado una jarra…

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente. Mi tensión se había ido, así que estaba feliz. Agarré el libro y me senté de piernas cruzadas enfrente de una pared de libros. Edward tomaba foto tras foto y yo sólo lo deje, pretendiendo que estaba leyendo y me torcía el cabello o me mordía el labio. Escuche un estrépito y levanté la vista para ver a Edward recoger una pila de libros que aparentemente había tirado.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunté.

Edward me lanzó una mirada avergonzada. "Bien."

Me levanté para ayudarlo y me tambaleé un poco. "Whoopsie." Solté unas risitas.

La diversión ilumino las facciones de Edward. "¿Whoopsie?" repitió.

Le saqué la lengua y me incliné para levantar un libro. Perdí el balance y busque algo para detener mi caída, agarrando la primera cosa que toque.

Por supuesto, fue uno de los tirantes de Edward.

Y fue suficiente para tirarlo… y justo encima de mí.

"Unff," gruñí quedándome sin aliento, entonces parpadeé viendo la penetrante mirada verde de Edward a sólo centímetros de mi cara. Pude sentir su respiración flotando sobre mi rostro y su cuerpo… su cuerpo entero… a lo largo del mío.

Si moría justo en ese minuto, le diría a Dios que se quedara con el paraíso por que yo había encontrado algo mejor.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Edward, pero no hizo movimiento de levantarse.

"Estúpidos sexytirantes," murmuré.

"¿Qué?" Edward se rió. "¿Sexytirantes?"

Lo empuje fuera de mí, enrojeciendo furiosamente. "Dije 'tirantes'," insistí, poniéndome de pie y sintiendo alivio de que lo pude hacer sin tambalear.

"No, no lo hiciste," respondió Edward, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Dijiste sexytirantes. Bella, ¿crees que mis tirantes son sexy?" preguntó en broma mientras se levantaba.

"Cállate," gruñí.

Se estiro y agarro la longitud del tejido elástico, jugando y retorciéndolos en sus dedos mientras caminaba lentamente hacía mí. "Admítelo. Te gustan mis tirantes. _Amas _mis tirantes."

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho pero no pude encontrar mi voz una vez que vi la mirada en el rostro de Edward. Debido a que en un segundo todo eran burlas… en el siguiente era algo completamente diferente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y miraron brevemente mis labios a la vez que su mandíbula se apretaba. Se elevó sobre mí, mirándome fijamente, sus manos aún estaban en sus costados, aunque había dejado caer los tirantes. Levantó una mano con lentitud, estirándola tentativamente para tocarme.

"¿Bella?" dijo silenciosamente… confundido… inseguro… entonces casi… esperanzado.

Se inclinó hacía adelante y sentí su aliento flotar sobre mi rostro mientras el mío se detenía completamente. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo se apago… mi corazón, pulmones… incluso mis pensamientos se congelaron en ese momento mientras esperaba que los labios de Edward tocaran los míos.

Y una vez que lo hicieron, mi cuerpo empezó de una patada en un frenesí de sangre caliente.

Al principio su beso fue vacilante, un mero toque de labios calientes, pero cuando gemí en respuesta, mis manos aferradas a su pecho y retorciendo esa camisa Stoli, él reaccionó. Envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, empujándome contra él mientras profundizaba el beso, entonces chupó ligeramente mi labio inferior. Sus dientes lo rozaron, después su lengua, y yo abrí la boca para recibirlo, mis manos subiendo de su musculoso pecho hacía la parte trasera de su cuello y después enredándose en su glorioso cabello. Lo sentí buscar a tientas el borde de mi blusa y retrocedí lo suficiente para que la sacara por mi cabeza. Bajo la vista a mi sujetador de encaje y maldijo bajo su aliento.

Edward me miro brevemente antes de inclinarse para cubrir con su caliente boca mi pecho cubierto. Me aferré a su cabeza, mi respiración salía en fuertes jadeos mientras él chupaba mi duro pezón a través de la tela húmeda y levantaba su mano hacía mi otro pecho, deslizándola bajo mi sujetador para rodar y pellizcar suavemente.

"Dulce Jesús," murmuré, mi cabeza retrocedió y golpeó los libros en los estantes detrás de mí. Fui superada por la necesidad de tocar a Edward… de sentir su piel. Agarre la camiseta Stoli, empujándola hacía su cabeza. Soltó mi pecho lo suficiente para dejarme sacarla, entonces regreso a su delicioso y erótico trabajo. Extendí la mano hacía la cintura de sus pantalones, pasando los dedos por el borde, pero por que él estaba inclinado, difícilmente podía alcanzarlo.

"Edward…" jadeé. "También quiero tocarte."

Entonces se irguió, acercándose de nuevo más a mí y me mordí el labio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Estiré las manos y agarre los tirantes, enredándolos lentamente en mis muñecas, empujándolo más a mí con cada giro.

"Realmente me gustan estos," murmuré. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

"¿Si?" preguntó ásperamente.

Asentí, tirando de él hacía mí, luego doblando los brazos hacía mi espalda, logrando efectivamente que su erección entrara en contacto más cercano. Gimió ruidosamente y paso sus dedos hacia abajo por mis brazos, finalmente cerrándolos en mis muñecas enredadas en tirantes que estaban en mi espalda. Se apretó ligeramente contra mí y yo gemí, empujando hacía atrás con fuerza.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para pasar su lengua a lo largo de mi cuello, dejando húmedos besos y mordidas de mi hombro, a mi oído, y de regreso otra vez.

"Dios. Me estas matando," gemí.

"Si, bueno, tu no eres la única," replico con voz rasposa. Liberó una de mis muñecas y su mano paso a lo largo de la cintura de mis vaqueros, entonces gentilmente sobre el cierre y de regreso. Gemí, empujándome hacía su mano y llegó al botón, deteniéndose con vacilación.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó.

"Por favor," dije entrecortadamente. "Si… Edward, por favor."

No tuve que pedir dos veces. Desabrocho el botón y deslizó el cierre antes de bajar mis vaqueros y bragas de mis caderas. Cayeron al piso, y me las arregle para quitármelas pateando al igual que mis zapatos sin liberar a Edward de su prisión de tirantes.

Sin embargo, él no se quejó. Solté mi agarre lo suficiente para que él se moviera entre nosotros dos y me acariciara, y empujó una rodilla entre mis piernas para obligarlas a apartarse ligeramente. Me torturo, haciendo círculos en mi clítoris antes de deslizar sus dedos entre mi humedad para empujar en mí lentamente… una… dos… tres veces, antes de regresar su atención a mi clítoris, llevándome al borde una y otra vez sin dejarme caer. Me miró fijamente, la lujuria vivida en sus ojos mientras trabajaba en mí con sus magníficos dedos.

"Por favor…" sollocé. "Edward… no puedo…" no tenía sentido. Sólo necesitaba… necesitaba…

_Esto_. Pensé cuando Edward deslizó sus dedos dentro de mí otra vez, doblándolos ligeramente para acariciar mi punto G mientras frotaba mi clítoris con su pulgar. Me tomó sólo algunos segundos para que la tensión se apretara como un resorte en mi centro… apretando más fuerte… y más fuerte… hasta que explotó, empujando electricidad al rojo vivo a través de mis temblorosas extremidades y un grito de mis labios.

Edward cubrió mi boca con la suya, tragándose mis gritos mientras salía del orgasmo. Cuando me quede en silencio, saco sus dedos y desabrochó su pantalón, liberándose a si mismo. Realmente no pude verlo, por que estábamos demasiado juntos, pero pude sentirlo cuando se inclinó hacía mí ligeramente y metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero buscando su cartera.

Y a menos de que me equivocara, era bastante impresionante.

Edward plantó otro ardiente beso en mi boca, dejándome sin aliento una vez más antes de sacar un condón de su cartera.

"He estado esperando mucho tiempo por esto," dijo en voz baja, sus ojos intensos. "Pero no tenemos que hacerlo si no estas lista."

Mis brazos dolían por la forma en que estaban atrapados detrás de mí, pero mi cuerpo anhelaba que él me llenara. "Edward, he querido esto desde el día en que te conocí. No me hagas esperar más tiempo, ¿si?" pregunté con una sonrisa irónica.

Edward sonrió, besándome otra vez. "Bien." Se puso el condón y envolvió una de mis piernas en su cintura mientras entraba en mí. Di un grito ahogado al sentirme llena y él recargo su frente en la mía.

"Jesús," dijo con los dientes apretados. "Es incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado." Salió lentamente, entonces entró de lleno y gemimos al unísono.

"No creo," dijo cuando salía otra vez, "que pueda ir lento." Envistió un poco más fuerte y mis ojos rodaron hacía la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

"No necesito lento, Edward. Te necesito a ti. Ahora."

Con un fuerte gemido, Edward me levanto, envolviendo mi otra pierna en su cintura y sentándome parcialmente en la estantería detrás de mí. El movimiento profundizó nuestro contacto y ambos gruñimos de apreciación. Aceleró sus envestidas, sumergiéndose en mí con fuerza y me aferré a los tirantes manteniéndolo apretado contra mí.

"Mierda," gruñó. "Tan bueno. Es tan bueno."

Sólo pude gemir en respuesta mientras él empujaba con fuerza dentro de mí una y otra vez… cada envestida llevándome más y más alto. Los libros se derrumbaban de la estantería que estaba mi lado, cayendo en el suelo a nuestro alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Estábamos perdidos en las sensaciones… la lujuria apoderándose.

Creo que el equipo de fútbol pudo haber entrado y ni siquiera nos hubiera importado.

De alguna forma, mis manos se enredaron detrás de mí aumentando la intensidad… estaba completamente a su merced, mi placer a su capricho. Eso me excitaba y me cautivaba y me sentí una vez más al borde de la liberación.

"Voy a…" murmuró, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y el sudor brillaba en su frente. "Mierda. Voy a…" sus dedos se apretaron en mi trasero y la sensación me empujo por el borde hacía otro clímax rompe-mentes, cada músculo se apretó para después aflojarse ola tras ola de éxtasis. Evidentemente, eso fue suficiente para Edward cuando lo sentí entrar en mí una vez más antes de estremecerse con fuerza, un largo gemido escapándose de sus labios, seguido por una corriente de obscenidades.

Nos quedamos como estábamos por un largo minuto mientras nuestra respiración regresaba a la normalidad. Finalmente, Edward me levantó de la estantería bajándome con piernas temblorosas al suelo y desenrede los tirantes de mis muñecas, frotándolas con tristeza.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Edward con preocupación, sus ojos en mis muñecas.

Le sonreí. "Estoy mejor que bien."

Él sonrió, ruborizándose ligeramente mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y se estiraba por su camiseta. Me vestí rápidamente e ignoramos el incómodo silencio que había descendido mientras trabajábamos juntos para recoger los libros que se habían caído.

Al final había tenido suficiente. "No va a ser raro entre nosotros ahora, ¿verdad?"

Edward suspiró. "Espero que no. ¿Te sientes rara?"

"¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué me sentiría rara?"

"Bueno, pensé que tal vez estarías teniendo dudas… que tal vez te arrepientes… de todo," murmuró, sus ojos en sus botas.

No pude evitarlo. Estiré la mano para tomar su tirante de nuevo. "No me arrepiento de nada. ¿Tu?"

El rostro de Edward se rompió en una enorme sonrisa. "Nop."

"Bien."

Miramos alrededor de la habitación para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera de regreso a donde pertenecía antes de caminar a las escaleras. Edward se estiro y agarro mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Sabes," dijo pensativo después de que salimos por la puerta de la librería, cerrándola detrás de nosotros. "Probablemente deberíamos revelar las fotos ahora. Estoy muy seguro de que no hay nadie en el cuarto oscuro a esta hora."

¿El cuarto oscuro? Ahora, eso sin duda tenía posibilidades.

Miré a Edward especulativamente sólo para encontrarme con que estaba imitando mi mirada. Me estiré para besarlo, mis dedos enredándose en su cabello.

"Supongo que veremos que se revela," dije con una sonrisa satisfecha, gimió por el juego de palabras a la vez que nos girábamos a caminar en dirección del edificio de fotografía.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado<p>

La autora se inspiro en esta imagen de Rob para hacer el OS, como verán es la descripción que hacen de la ropa de Edward:

http:/wouldyoutapthat(punto)files(punto)wordpress(punto)com/2010/03/8528437(punto)jpg

No olviden comentar!

Besos

Moni(:


End file.
